


Deviously Flickering

by lacyoftime



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dancer AU, M/M, This is my first mh fanfic, Will Add More Later, jay is a human still tho, please tell me what you think, urban fantasy au, vampire alex, vampire werewolf fighting, werewolf Tim, werewolf brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacyoftime/pseuds/lacyoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing was simple, well, it had been before he had left home. Now It was a little more intense when usual. If he was putting it simply. Dancer/Urban Fantasy Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deviously Flickering

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU written about the main four boys as dance majors in college with minor urban fantasy elements. It is from a third person perspective that follows Tim, please let me know what you think. This will be a chapter series.

Dance was always something that came easy to him, flowing his body through a song tossing his being around the stage, a room, the floor. He would forget about everything that would being him down, and just lose himself. It was even easier with a partner. His first was so important to him that he could still remember it in vivid detail. Those strong arms holding him in place, the two of them chest to chest, being lead around the floor, their eyes locked. He was almost completely entranced. Almost, but not enough to remember he needed to dance too, Tim would never let him down like that. The pair had won top prize, full scholarships to a very prestigious arts academy. It was a dream come true for the both of them. For Brian, because he would be able to peruse both sports, and dance. For Tim, because it was all he ever wanted.

In the past Tim had never had trouble with the wolf inside of him until he had gone away from his pack, his family, for school. There were things he was not use to there. The worst being a vampire in his dance group. Alex Kralie always put him on edge. It might have been the hipster bullshit, or that sharp glare that always followed him. He had never met one before, and Tim often wondered if all of them were as cruel as Alex appeared to be. He had been dreading the day their professor had paired them together to dance, the tango of all things. Tim would never forget it either, the grip they had on one another, the intense look in Alex’s eyes, and the fight to take control of the dance. Alex never took his eyes off of him, and had surprised Tim when he suddenly dipped him back, making sure their eyes locked as if mocking Tim. He had rushed out of the room without a word, or hearing his grade. There were others though, and Tim had met plenty of humans before. This one was his age though, and quirky as well as funny. Jay was a good guy , and fun to hang out with he could tell Brian was so happy he had been trying to make other friends. He, and Jay had danced together a few times, sometimes at clubs, sometimes in class, and it was always a fun change, Tim taking the lead. He did however always notice Jay’s faint blushes, and shy glances.

There are times when things can get too stressful for him no matter how hard he might try, and he needs a special kind of relief that only one person he knows can provide. They had known their roles since they were twelve. Tim was a beta, Brian an alpha. When thing get to be too much for him Brian knows exactly how to comfort him, just how to rock him in his arms, and just what to whisper into his ear. How to relax those fears in his gut, to stop the spiral in his head. The two were so close for so many reasons, but this was the most important one to Tim. The connection of their wolves. Ever since they had gotten to college Brian had been talking about making new, and exciting friendships. About how he didn’t want Tim to lock himself away, and just cling to him. Tim had been trying, and Brian knew this. He was generally friendly with the people in his classes, and at their dorm. He even rarely complained about not rooming with his best friend.

Not that Noah was a bad guy, and that the room situation was terrible. He liked his space, the bathrooms were pretty clean usually, and the food was pretty decent. He even liked Noah sometimes, he was pretty quiet, and they didn’t clash. They could talk, but they didn’t force it. Tim was grateful for that. Noah was here for the animation program, and would show Tim some of his works in progress. He was pretty good at it. He would laugh at Noah’s jokes, and even feel comfortable enough to joke back. The only thing that bothered Tim about the dorm was who was sharing a living space with Brian. Alex was always there, and never ceased to bother Tim with his existing, or by his comments. He felt like punching him every time he saw him lounging about the room, but he never did for Brian. He had no idea how his friend could deal with rooming with a vampire, but he always thought Brian might have the patience of a saint, it made his head swim if he thought on it too hard. He just wished that Brian even cared that he felt like this in the first place.

He did have very little time for much of that lately though, his team was competing in a regional contest to see if they would qualify to go to the national one. He had been training, on his own, and with his partners, He lost himself so easily these days to the flow of the songs, he had everything memorized, the beat, the words, and all of his partners little quirks. Alex was getting much easier to dance with when Tim got into his mesmerized state of dance, just flowing, and letting him take the lead. That still didn’t change how they couldn’t stand each other off the floor. Jay was still just as fun, and fresh, and new. It made him laugh gently while dancing, Jay was trying just as hard as Tim to make it perfect and he loved it. But Brian was still the easiest to get into the zone with. The two could read each other with perfect non verbal communication. The others had different partners for different styles, and Tim tried not to think on it too much. He didn’t need to get nervous, or self conscious. He needed to focus. He wanted to win more then anything.


End file.
